


Coeur de Bronze

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de petits textes sur les Chevaliers de Bronze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Cœur de Bronze

**Titre du chapitre :** Dévotion

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Cœur de Bronze**

**Chapitre un : Dévotion**

Elle était si parfaite. Une délicate poupée précieuse, vêtue de soie et de velours. Si jolie aussi, avec ses cheveux violets et ses yeux pers. La première fois que Jabu avait vu mademoiselle Saori Kido, il avait cru à une apparition. Elle était la petite-fille de celui qui l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat, mais, pour le jeune garçon, elle n'était autre qu'une princesse. Comment aurait-il pu croire autrement ? Tout le monde lui donnait du mademoiselle, et cet homme à l'air sinistre, le majordome des Kido, la traitait comme si elle avait été une petite déesse.

Et la petite déesse avait ses jeux favoris. Dont l'un consistait à se promener, perchée sur le dos d'un des orphelins comme s'il eût été un poney humain. Ce jour-là, Seiya avait refusé net de se prêter à cette mascarade. Mademoiselle Saori était furieuse. Ne supportant pas de voir la frustration dans les prunelles de la fillette, Jabu s'était porté volontaire. Ah comme cela faisait mal, comme ses genoux saignaient après cela ! Mais qu'importe, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Puis, comme tous ses camarades, il avait été envoyé dans un camp d'entraînement. Pour lui, cela avait été en Algérie, près d'Oran. La souffrance physique qu'il éprouva pendant ces six années, aurait pu faire passer celle ressentie lors de l'épisode du cheval pour de la rigolade. Combien de fois ses poings avaient-ils saigné de cogner contre une surface imperturbable ? Combien de fois avait-il lancé sa jambe en avant pour essayer de briser un rocher, et en avait-il récolté des fractures ? Son maître lui avait dit qu'il devait devenir fort pour protéger Athéna. Athéna ? Mais où était-elle, et plus important, qui était-elle ? Dans l'esprit de Jabu, elle n'était qu'une forme indistincte nimbée d'une lumière aveuglante, si noble qu'elle en devenait intouchable pour le commun des mortels.

Finalement, il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait réussie, cette attaque appelée "Unicorn Gallop" ! Cette fois sa jambe ne s'était pas brisée. A présent qu'il avait gagné, au prix de multiples efforts et douleurs, la précieuse Cloth de la Licorne, il était prêt à retourner au Japon. Sûr de lui. Après tout, n'était-il pas devenu l'un si ce n'est l'homme le plus fort au monde ?

Ce fut avec une joie mêlée de déférence qu'il revit mademoiselle Saori. Toujours aussi belle, non, plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs ! Tatsumi était là, lui aussi, mais le jeune homme n'en avait plus peur du tout. A vrai dire, cet homme lui paraissait plus comique qu'autre chose à présent. Après tout, il n'était plus un enfant sans défense, il était devenu un Chevalier ! Capable de briser d'une pichenette n'importe qui.

Lorsque les Galaxian Wars eurent lieu, Jabu ouvrit de grands yeux, malgré lui, sur la foule nombreuse qui attendait le spectacle. Les effets de son et lumière, eux aussi, l'impressionnèrent. Cependant, il se reprit très vite. Allons, ce n'était pas le trac qui aurait raison de lui, Saint de la Licorne ! Aussi, très vite, il s'était laissé emporter par son premier combat. Face à lui, Ban, Chevalier du Lionnet, n'avait pas fait long feu. Jabu le savait, il était le plus fort !

Ah mais, revoilà ce Seiya. Celui-là, décidément, il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi impertinent envers mademoiselle Saori ! Jabu était prêt à lui faire rentrer son insolence dans la gorge, mais la petite-fille de Kido ne voulait pas de bagarres en dehors du tournoi.

Ce dernier devait pourtant s'interrompre, alors que Jabu était en plein combat contre Shun d'Andromède. Bon, d'accord, sa chaîne nébulaire avait un sacré répondant, mais la Licorne se serait relevée. Hors de question de laisser la victoire à ce garçon aux cheveux verts, à l'air si fragile ! Il avait pourtant bien fallu cesser la joute. Car Ikki, Saint du Phénix, était apparu, plein d'intentions malveillantes. Et il avait osé. Osé voler la précieuse armure d'or du Sagittaire !

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyôga et Shun s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Jabu, lui, avait compris. Compris qu'il n'était pas assez fort, comme il le croyait, et certainement pas le plus fort du monde ! Pour protéger Athéna, dont son maître lui avait parlé, il lui fallait faire un effort et admettre sa faiblesse. Ah comme c'était difficile ! Mais il retourna en Algérie. Ravalant sa fierté et demandant, suppliant son maître de l'aider à progresser. Celui-ci avait hoché la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à le revoir... Comme s'il avait su que Jabu n'était pas encore prêt lorsqu'il était parti, quelque temps plus tôt.

Et l'entraînement recommença. Cette fois, Jabu ne se laissait rien passer. À chaque progrès qu'il faisait, il s'interdisait de manifester de la joie. Rester concentré, voilà l'important. Son Unicorn Gallop devait être parfait. Mortel et parfait. Il apprit également à concentrer son cosmos et à l'élever.

Lorsque enfin il revint, ce fut pour apprendre que Seiya et ses frères avaient accompagné mademoiselle Kido en Grèce. Cette fois, Jabu savait. Tatsumi le lui avait révélé alors que le jeune homme lui téléphonait pour le prévenir de son retour au Japon. Athéna, celle qu'il avait juré de protéger, n'était autre que Saori. Cela paraissait tellement évident ! Qu'aurait-elle pu être d'autre ? Elle ressemblait déjà à une princesse, alors de là à ce qu'elle soit en fait, une véritable divinité... Une divinité que Jabu allait servir, tout comme il avait voulu servir la petite demoiselle de son enfance. Elle était si précieuse, elle représentait l'espoir de toute l'humanité ! Certes il n'était pas aussi fort que Seiya, et ne ferait que gêner ce dernier et ses frères dans leurs combats dans les douze Maisons, mais au moins, il pouvait toujours protéger Athéna de quiconque voudrait attenter à sa vie.

Avec ses compagnons, il se battrait jusqu'au bout et veillerait sur elle, sur sa chère déesse.


	2. Le venin de l'Hydre

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Cœur de Bronze

**Titre du chapitre :** Le venin de l'Hydre

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Cœur de Bronze**

**Chapitre deux : Le venin de l'Hydre**

Il était tout petit, Ichi, lorsqu'il avait failli mourir. C'était lors d'une petite excursion sur les îles Ryūkyū. À trois ans environ, il s'était éloigné des autres orphelins, partant à l'aventure. Aventure qui aurait pu très mal finir. Il avait vu cette forme mouchetée d'or, enroulée sur elle-même. Téméraire comme tous les enfants, il avait voulu toucher ce drôle d'animal. Qui, brusquement, s'était redressé, vif comme l'éclair. Aussitôt, une vive douleur à la main du petit garçon. Un cri, et un adulte qui accourt. Vite, Ichi avait été amené de toute urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche, où on lui avait donné un sérum contre cet "habu". Compte tenu du jeune âge du patient, le pronostique vital était engagé. Aussi fut-ce le soulagement lorsque les résultats d'analyses démontrèrent qu'Ichi était hors de danger. Cet incident se rangea dans un coin de sa tête, à vrai dire, il l'avait oublié consciemment.

Puis, plus tard, il y avait eu cet autre orphelinat, le jardin d'enfants des Étoiles, où il avait rencontré d'autres garçons, Jabu, Seiya, Geki, Nachi et les autres. Un jour, des hommes en costume étaient venus et avaient emmené les garçons dans une nouvelle maison. Celle-ci, apprirent-ils ensuite, appartenait à un certain Mitsumasa Kido, fondateur de la riche fondation Graad. Lorsqu'il le sut, Ichi pensa que le pire était derrière lui. Il ignorait pourquoi tous ces orphelins avaient été amenés là, mais il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour convaincre le multimillionnaire de le garder.

Et cela passait par des entraînements physiques éprouvants. Sauts à la corde, soulever de poids, course... Peu importait, s'il fallait en passer par là pour avoir une chance de plaire et, qui sait, être adopté par ce Kido. Ainsi, cela en serait fini de cette existence d'orphelin, trimballé de foyer en foyer, comme si personne ne voulait de lui. En tout cas, il y en avait une qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle valait. La première fois qu'Ichi avait vu Saori, il avait cru à une princesse. C'est qu'elle en avait tous les atours. Jusqu'à son comportement, digne de celui d'une gamine pourrie gâtée. En voyant le traitement infligé à Jabu, le seul à avoir accepté de jouer au cheval, Ichi avait décidé que cette Saori, il ne l'aimait pas.

Il avait sept ans quand eut lieu le tirage au sort. On leur avait dit que c'était pour décider à quel endroit les envoyer. Oui, parce qu'ils étaient censés partir vers l'inconnu, avec pour but de s'entraîner et de revenir avec une armure de Bronze. Bah, pourquoi pas ? Depuis le temps qu'il vivait en orphelinat, et surtout depuis qu'il était à la fondation Graad, Ichi avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux être fort. Il ramènerait cette armure et ainsi personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal, et ce serait lui qui imposerait le respect. Lui, le pauvre orphelin.

Le sort l'avait envoyé en Finlande, au lac Holtz pour être précis. Son maître était un homme sévère mais juste. Son absence de cruauté était la bienvenue pour le garçon, tant l'entraînement était dur. Bien plus difficile qu'à la fondation. Il apprit ce qu'était le cosmos. Il apprit à l'éveiller et à le faire croître. Une fois cela fait, il avait cru à sa propre puissance. Seul son maître savait, lui, que c'était ridicule par rapport à son propre cosmos ou à celui d'autres Chevaliers confirmés.

Sept ans après son arrivée, le maître d'Ichi le soumit à une épreuve. S'étant absenté quelques heures, il était revenu avec un sac de toile. Puis il avait demandé à Ichi d'y mettre la main. Confiant en son maître, l'adolescent avait obtempéré. La douleur qu'il ressentit alors fit écho dans son esprit à une autre souffrance, loin dans sa mémoire. Avec un cri, il s'était jeté en arrière, avait chuté sur le sol. Le venin du Taïpan du désert fit son œuvre : un feu brûlant enflammait le sang d'Ichi. La neurotoxine s'attaquait à son système nerveux, déjà tout s'embrouillait et s'enténébrait...

À travers un voile de douleur, le garçon entendit la voix de son maître, comme venue de très loin, qui lui parlait de cosmos, de faire exploser son cosmos.

Allons, il pouvait le faire ! Au prix d'un effort, il avait en effet intensifié sa cosmo-énergie et, peu à peu, avait senti le poison refluer dans son organisme, jusqu'à n'être qu'un petit, un minuscule point guère plus gênant qu'une mouche posée sur le bras.

Son maître l'avait félicité. Lui qui convoitait la Cloth de l'Hydre, il avait réussi l'épreuve consistant à neutraliser un poison violent. Son attaque principale consistant à se servir de griffes empoisonnées, il était logique qu'il soit soumis à ce genre de test. Désormais, et avec l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu, Ichi était capable de paralyser et de tuer n'importe qui. Ah, quelle fierté lorsqu'il reçut son armure de Bronze ! À présent, il était l'homme le plus, ou du moins l'un des hommes les plus forts au monde !

Il avait dit adieu à son maître, après l'avoir remercié, et était retourné au Japon, comme cela était prévu. Il avait retrouvé ses anciens compagnons d'infortune, qui, eux aussi, avaient réussi et pris possession des autres Cloths. Il avait appris que Kido était mort, et que sa petite-fille, Saori, organisait un grand tournoi appelé les Galaxian Wars.

Lorsque ce fut à son tour, Ichi eut un sourire de confiance. Allons ! Ce type à l'air glacial ne tiendrait pas face au venin de l'hydre !

Ah mais, que se passait-il ? Cet Hyôga avait réussi à geler les griffes d'Ichi ! Et cette attaque, cette poussière de diamants, comment pouvait-elle souffler un air aussi froid ?

Vainqueur, Hyôga. Battu, humilié, Ichi rumina son échec. Quand il pensait à sa propre fierté en obtenant son armure de l'Hydre, à présent cette fierté en prenait un coup.

Soudain était apparu Ikki, interrompant les Galaxian Wars et s'emparant du trophée, l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyôga et Shun s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Ichi était resté avec les autres Chevaliers de Bronze. Il avait encore dans la bouche le goût amer de la défaite. Son maître avait-il bien fait de le laisser partir ? Etait-il réellement prêt ce jour-là ?

Un regard aux autres, Jabu, Nachi, Geki et Ban, et Ichi avait lu dans leurs regards le même doute qui l'assaillait. "Pour mon premier combat, j'aurais dû faire bien mieux", "j'aurais dû arrêter Phénix quand il était encore là", voilà ce que pensaient les adolescents.

Mais ils l'avaient compris ; ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Ce fut d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de retourner chez leurs maîtres respectifs.

Ichi retourna donc au lac Holtz. Son maître hocha la tête en le voyant, comme s'il s'y attendait au fond. Oui, le jeune homme était Saint de l'Hydre, cependant, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, et cela passerait par les combats auxquels il serait confronté. En attendant, il avait besoin de s'entraîner encore.

Quelque temps plus tard, jugeant qu'il avait fait assez de progrès, Ichi était une nouvelle fois retourné au Japon. Là, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Jabu lui expliquant que Saori, l'horrible gosse pourrie gâtée de leur enfance, était, en fait, la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna.

Athéna, Athéna... Ichi se souvenait que son maître lui en avait parlé. Un Chevalier avait pour but ultime de protéger cette divinité. Jusque-là, l'adolescent n'y avait pas prêté attention ; cette Athéna, c'était de l'abstrait pour lui, quelque chose de lointain. Et voilà que, tout d'un coup, cette notion prenait une dimension réelle.

Soit ! Puisque tel était son devoir, Ichi s'en acquitterait. Avec les autres , il s'était rendu en Grèce où ils avaient trouvé Saori allongée à même le sol, une flèche d'or en plein cœur. Les cinq Bronzes étaient arrivés juste à temps pour la sauver d'une bande de misérables gardes. À comme cela faisait du bien de se sentir utile ! Gonflés à bloc, ils avaient émis l'intention d'aller prêter secours à Seiya et les autres, mais Jabu les en avait dissuadés. Non, ce serait ici qu'ils seraient les plus utiles, auprès de la déesse. N'étaient-ils pas censés la protéger ?

C'était là la raison d'être d'un Saint, quel que soit son rang. Et Ichi ne faillirait pas.

Après tout, le venin de l'hydre coulait dans ses veines !


	3. Force et amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Je prends en compte l'anime.

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Cœur de Bronze

**Titre du chapitre :** Force et amour

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Cœur de Bronze**

**Chapitre trois : Force et amour**

L'île d'Andromède était un véritable enfer sur terre. Chaleur torride le jour, froid glacial la nuit. Rien, absolument rien qui permette de se reposer un peu de l'entraînement intensif que les apprentis subissaient.

June en était certaine, ce Shun ne tiendrait pas une journée. Elle l'avait bien cerné lorsqu'il était arrivé. Ce jeune garçon était fragile, trop fragile. Elle-même, arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt, devait serrer les dents. Car il n'y avait pas que le climat insupportable, il y avait également les autres élèves d'Albior, tous prêts à tout pour obtenir la Cloth la plus prestigieuse de cet endroit : celle d'Andromède.

Tout ce que voulait June, quant à elle, c'était une armure de Bronze. Peu importait laquelle. Elle était là parce que, orpheline, elle avait été recueillie par Albior. Lequel lui avait parlé des Saints d'Athéna. Aussitôt, la fillette avait éprouvé le désir d'en faire partie. Ah, être forte, pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, se battre pour ses idéaux... Leur maître ne faisait aucun favoritisme avec elle, elle était logée à la même enseigne que les autres. Combien de fois s'était-elle évanouie à cause de la température brûlante, en plein midi ? Même de rester immobile avec un linge humide sur le front ne préservait pas du malaise, alors imaginez en plein entraînement ! Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de se faire au climat.

Évidemment, les autres, dont notamment Léda et Spica, guettaient le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Malgré les sarcasmes et les railleries de ceux qui lui disaient de rentrer chez elle. Oui mais voilà, l'île d'Andromède était devenue "chez elle". Et au fur et à mesure de ses progrès, June gagnait en assurance. À l'arrivée de Shun, elle était parvenue à s'acclimater, et même à faire des progrès.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que, non seulement le jeune garçon tenait le choc, mais qu'en plus il s'améliorait lui aussi. Pourtant, à chaque fois, June croyait que c'en était fini de lui. Contre Léda, contre Spica, contre tous. Chaque fois, il lui prouvait qu'elle avait tort. Qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

Peu à peu, naissait en elle un étrange sentiment. Sur cette île infernale, au milieu des efforts dantesques employés par ces apprentis, la douceur et le sourire de Shun offraient une véritable oasis de fraîcheur. Et June se prenait à vouloir le protéger, le préserver. Lorsque avaient eu lieu les combats contre leurs rivaux, elle avait voulu le persuader de s'arrêter là ; après tout, il avait appris déjà tellement de choses, il était bien plus fort qu'à son arrivée, il y avait sept ans. Léda et Spica ne jouaient pas fair-play, ils tenteraient le tout pour le tout, quitte à commettre l'irréparable.

Shun avait gagné. Chaque fois, il avait remporté la victoire, laissant ses adversaires mortifiés et vindicatifs. June n'aimait pas la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans leurs regards. Et lui, le gagnant, plein de sollicitude envers les perdants, ne remarquait rien. Cette victoire, il allait la payer. Cela, June l'avait compris.

Mais en attendant, l'apprenti Chevalier devait passer l'ultime épreuve. Là, June en était sûre, il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Tenter cela, c'était du suicide pur et simple. C'était une chose de battre ses adversaires, c'en était une autre de se libérer des chaînes d'Andromède alors que l'eau vous submergeait...

Elle usa de tout son pouvoir de persuasion, tenta de le faire changer d'avis. Ne pouvait-il se contenter de ce qu'il avait ? Et tiens, pourquoi ne briguerait-il pas une autre Cloth ? Pourquoi celle-là ? Ah parce qu'il avait promis à son frère de revenir avec l'armure qu'on l'avait envoyé chercher...

En désespoir de cause, elle supplia Albior de faire cesser ce test insensé. En vain. C'était la volonté de Shun.

Shun, Shun, pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, moi, je te veux vivant. Je veux encore pouvoir voir ton doux sourire, parler avec toi. La perspective de te perdre est trop dure. Si cela arrivait, toutes ces années, tout cet entraînement, n'auront servi à rien. Parce que je perdrai le goût de tout, même de ma mission, être un Saint de Bronze.

Quel soulagement lorsque cette horrible épreuve prit fin, avec la victoire de Shun ! Désormais en possession de la Cloth légendaire d'Andromède, il était reparti au Japon. June était restée, soulagée de la victoire de son ami, et déterminée plus que jamais à obtenir une armure. Le courage et la volonté de Shun lui avaient donné des forces, de l'énergie. Et elle finit par l'avoir. Ce fut la Cloth du Caméléon. Bientôt, la jeune fille était capable de manier son fouet avec autant de force et de précision que s'il était un prolongement de son propre corps.

Ce fut alors qu'il était apparu. Lui, l'assassin du Sanctuaire. D'un souffle, le Saint à l'amure dorée avait balayé tous les apprentis. Comment... comment pouvait-on posséder un tel cosmos ? Une telle puissance, c'était anormal. Albior... Albior allait faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui était si fort, lui, leur maître à tous.

Ce fut avec un goût amer dans la bouche que June assista à la défaite de son mentor, celui qui l'avait recueillie. Sa mort la laissa désemparée. Pas le temps cependant de s'apitoyer, il lui fallait se battre, elle aussi. Malheureusement, ce fut impossible. Bouger était impossible : le souffle de l'assaillant lui ayant donné l'impression d'être broyée par une véritable tornade. Il n'y avait guère qu'Albior qui était capable de bouger et de se battre, et maintenant il n'était plus. De tout cela, June en était sortie avec l'idée que les Saints d'Or étaient surpuissants, invincibles, intouchables.

Quand elle apprit, plus tard, que Shun avait l'intention d'aller au Domaine Sacré, pour, avec Saori Kido et ses compagnons, renverser le pouvoir en place, cela l'horrifia. Oui il avait réussi l'épreuve d'Andromède, mais là, on parlait des êtres les plus puissants du monde, les plus puissants parmi la chevalerie d'Athéna ! C'était du suicide, tout simplement.

Elle le retrouva sur le port, et lui fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île. Elle tenta de le dissuader. Hélas, là encore en vain. Mais pourquoi Shun était-il aussi aussi têtu ? Ne comprenait-il pas ? Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? Toutes ces années d'entraînement, il avait été comme l'eau fraîche dans la fournaise, comme une oasis de douceur dans un monde brutal. Une chose délicate, qui pourtant s'était révélée la plus forte parmi eux tous. Mais cela suffirait-il face aux Saints d'Or ? Non, bien sûr que non. Shun était un Bronze, eux ils étaient d'or. La différence était énorme. Jamais il ne s'en sortirait vivant s'il défiait le Sanctuaire ! Tandis qu'elle essayait de le convaincre, son masque, son précieux masque quitta son visage. Et elle eut l'impression qu'alors, c'était son cœur qui était mis à nu devant lui.

Une femme Chevalier ne doit jamais ôter son masque devant un homme, sauf...

Allons, quelle importance qu'il puisse la voir ? Ne s'était-elle pas déjà ouverte en s'inquiétant pour lui, en le suppliant de ne pas aller risquer sa vie ? N'importe qui aurait compris...

Tiens, les revoilà, eux. Léda et Spica. Bien décidé à obtenir la tête de leur rival. Lequel avait fini par les battre. Comme s'ils avaient tous besoin de ces dissensions !

Blessée, June se réveilla dans une clinique de la fondation Graad. Là, elle reçut la visite de Marin de l'Aigle. Qui lui apprit que Shun et les autres étaient bel et bien partis pour le Sanctuaire.

Cette fois c'était fini ! Jamais elle ne reverrait Shun !

Puis elle songea à toutes ces fois où elle avait douté de lui, persuadée qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Chaque fois, il l'avait détrompée. Ce pouvait-il que cette fois encore ? Non, ce serait trop beau. Cette fois il s'attaquait à bien plus fort que lui. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils étaient condamnés !

Une fois de plus, il la fit mentir. Une fois de plus, elle dut admettre sa force extraordinaire. Tenir tête à l'élite de la chevalerie, et survivre, mieux : gagner !

Elle aussi avait une bataille à livrer à présent. Faire comprendre ses sentiments à celui qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Grâce à lui, elle avait compris que l'amour était aussi une force.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Cœur de Bronze

**Titre du chapitre :** De force brute

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Cœur de Bronze**

**Chapitre quatre : De force brute**

La force, ça c'était tout. Sans force on n'était rien.

Ce fut en voyant le petit Shun pour la première fois que Geki se fit cette réflexion. Le gamin avait l'air si fragile, et en plus, il avait besoin de son grand frère pour lui sauver les miches ! Celui-là, mieux valait ne pas lui chercher des noises. Il n'empêche, ce Ikki, personne ne l'ennuyait.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Geki avait toujours vécu en orphelinat. Là, il avait appris que plus on était fort, mieux on s'en sortait. La rencontre avec Shun n'avait fait que renforcer cette conviction. Aussi, lorsque cet homme mystérieux, ce Kido, les avait emmenés, lui et les autres, Geki s'était juré de lui prouver qu'il était un garçon fort et courageux, prêt à tout pour se faire adopter.

Bien sûr, il avait été étonné de constater que d'autres enfants l'accompagnaient chez le multimillionnaire. Peut-être le vieil homme voulait-il s'assurer de leurs qualités avant de faire son choix parmi eux ? En tout cas, on pouvait dire que Kido était un excentrique ; aussitôt arrivés dans sa propriété, les jeunes garçons avaient été conduits dans une sorte de hangar, où se trouvaient toutes sortes d'objets relatifs au sport et à la lutte. Il y avait même un ring. Décidément, cette idée que ne serait gardé que le plus fort d'entre eux n'était pas si bête, finalement.

Geki se jeta alors dans les exercices physiques, il y mettait toute son ardeur. Si ce Kido voulait un enfant fort, qui sache se défendre seul, alors Geki était celui qu'il lui fallait. Course, corde à sauter, frapper un sac de sable, tirer une lourde charge... Tout ce qu'on lui demandait, il le faisait. De tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être renvoyé à l'orphelinat.

Comme les autres, il avait fait la connaissance de Saori, la petite-fille de leur bienfaiteur. Et il trouva un mot, un seul, pour la désigner. Peste ! Ce terme, évidemment, il le gardait pour lui, bien qu'il ait deviné que les autres n'en pensaient pas moins. En tout cas, en voilà une qui avait de la chance. Unique héritière d'un vieil homme qui la gâtait outrageusement, elle n'avait aucun souci d'avenir et elle savait que, sur cette Terre, quelqu'un pensait à elle et la chérissait. Qu'avait-il, lui, Geki ? Qu'avaient-ils, eux tous ? Quant à l'enfant qui serait finalement adopté, serait-il aussi pourri qu'elle l'était ? Pendant un moment, le garçon avait cru qu'il s'agirait de Jabu, vu comme il s'était proposé pour servir de monture à Saori... Certainement, ce coup de langue aux bottes de la "princesse" lui ouvrirait les portes de ce paradis : avoir une famille.

Mais au lieu de cela, on les avait fait tirer au sort. Et on leur expliqua qu'ils allaient partir s'entraîner, pour tenter de rapporter chacun une armure de Bronze. Ces armures étaient spéciales, elles étaient liées aux constellations. De plus, la préparation des enfants les rendrait forts, bien plus forts qu'ils ne pourraient l'imaginer.

En entendant cela, Geki fut très heureux ; il allait pouvoir devenir encore plus fort, et lorsqu'il reviendrait, Kido ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de le garder. Parce qu'il reviendrait avec l'armure, c'était évident.

Le hasard voulut qu'il soit envoyé dans les Montagnes Rocheuses, au Canada. Pour Geki, qui n'avait jamais quitté le Japon, ce fut toute une aventure. Une fois sur place, il découvrit la splendeur de la nature sauvage. L'entraînement, lui, était incroyablement plus difficile qu'il l'avait cru. Bien souvent, les mots "pitié, j'abandonne" affleuraient à ses lèvres mais jamais ils ne les quittaient. Abandonner ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, il fallait juste qu'il devienne encore plus fort, voilà tout.

Un jour, alors qu'il frappait de ses poings le tronc d'un arbre, Geki entendit des petits gémissements. Il alla voir du côté du bruit et vit deux oursons, en prise avec un énorme ours mâle. L'animal s'approchait des petits.

Sans réfléchir, le garçon s'élança. Grâce à sa préparation physique, il était en bien meilleure condition qu'il l'avait jamais été. Sûr de lui, il vint au-devant de l'animal. Celui-ci se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, menaçant.

N'importe qui aurait été terrassé. N'importe qui se serait retrouvé recroquevillé au sol, bras sur la tête pour la protéger, espérant que l'horreur prenne fin, grièvement blessé.

Et Geki fut blessé, ça oui. Seulement la douleur de l'entraînement, qu'il ressentait maintenant tous les jours, l'avait en quelque sorte immunisé contre la souffrance physique. Quand on s'éclate les poings à force de frapper une pierre, qu'était-ce que les coups de griffe d'un ours furieux ?

Une parole de son maître lui vint alors à l'esprit. Le cosmos... Ce fameux cosmos dont il lui rabâchait les oreilles. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Geki se battit de plus belle, tout en sentant une force incroyable irradier de ses muscles.

Et ce fut fini. À ses pieds, l'ours, mort.

Incroyable ! Ainsi, voilà ce qu'on pouvait faire avec le cosmos ? Ah mais dans ce cas, il allait s'entraîner encore plus dur, pour perfectionner ce cosmos qu'il venait de sentir en lui pour la première fois. Les deux oursons s'étaient sauvés pendant la bataille, à présent ils devaient être avec leur mère. Le garçon, quant à lui, raconta tout à son maître, lequel lui apprit qu'il l'avait observé. Il ne semblait pas impressionné par l'exploit de son élève, comme si c'était la moindre des choses. Geki en fut assez vexé, lui qui avait cru aux félicitations !

L'entraînement reprit. L'apprenti Chevalier comprit que sa force résidait dans ses bras. Ceux-ci devinrent si puissants, qu'il fut capable de terrasser d'autres ours. Il ne s'en prenait qu'aux mâles, laissant les femelles et leurs petits. Dans ce coin des Montagnes Rocheuses, il n'était pas rare de croiser un ursidé. Il suffisait de les déranger pendant leurs repas, et ces animaux ne demandaient qu'à se battre.

Un jour, son maître apprit à Geki qu'il avait gagné l'amure de l'Ours. Tous ces animaux qu'il avait tués, seul un Chevalier en était capable. En se battant contre eux et en gagnant, il avait prouvé qu'il était digne de la constellation de l'Ours. Car il était devenu aussi, non, plus fort qu'un ours. Ses avant-bras étaient capables de briser n'importe qui comme une brindille. De plus, la Cloth l'avait reconnu comme étant son porteur légitime.

Geki fit ses adieux à son maître et retourna au Japon. Où il apprit la mort de Mitsumasa Kido et l'organisation, par sa petite-fille, du tournoi inter-galactique.

Ce fut confiant en lui-même que Geki se retrouva face à Seiya. Allons ! Ce gringalet ne ferait pas long feu. Certainement les bras ultra puissants de l'Ours réduiraient ce jeune inconscient en bouillie. Effectivement, tout se déroula comme prévu. Geki sentait la victoire approcher en même temps qu'il pouvait sentir les forces de son adversaire quitter celui-ci. Et la victoire est pour...

Geki s'attendait à entendre le présentateur déclarer sa victoire. Lorsque, soudain, coup de théâtre ! Seiya parvint à... non c'était impossible ! Comment avait-il pu, alors qu'il était près de sombrer dans l'inconscience, briser les avant-bras de Geki ? Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Pégase avait remporté ce combat, grâce à son Pegasus Ryû Sei Ken.

Honteux, mortifié, Geki se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Plus tard, comme si chacun reconnaissait en l'autre sa propre image, les perdants se réunirent. Geki mais aussi Jabu, Ichi, Nachi et Ban. Tous, ils avaient cru à leur victoire facile. Tous, ils se rendaient compte de leur impuissance et de leur faiblesse. Quand Ikki était apparu, ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait là d'un adversaire plus dangereux que ceux auxquels leur entraînement les avait habitués.

Seiya et les autres Chevaliers étaient partis à sa poursuite, même ce Shun, qui semblait si fragile ! Mieux valait ne pas se fier aux apparences...

Toujours était-il que les cinq Saints restants décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de retourner sur les lieux de leurs formations, afin de compléter leur entraînement. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi, des perdants, des faibles.

Geki retourna dans les Montagnes Rocheuses. Son maître accepta de le former encore quelque temps, et l'homme put déceler une forme de maturité chez l'adolescent. Cette fois, il ne tuait pas d'ours, mais s'appliquait à élever son cosmos à son maximum. Il était plus humble aussi, comme s'il avait conscience que, sur cette Terre, rien n'est jamais acquis.

Une fois que Geki se jugea prêt, il se rendit au Japon. Là il reçut un appel de Jabu l'informant que Saori la "peste", était en réalité Athéna. Décidément. Alors elle, soit elle était princesse, soit elle était déesse. En tout cas, ça lui allait bien.

Le devoir d'un Chevalier étant, comme le lui avait dit son maître, de protéger Athéna, Geki se fit le serment d'honorer ce principe. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva en Grèce, au Sanctuaire, à veiller sur Saori. De la voir allongée là, sans défense, émut le cœur de Geki. Ah elle était loin la petite princesse gâtée de son enfance ! À présent ne restait qu'une jeune déesse qui mettait tous ses espoirs en ses Chevaliers.

Et jamais, non jamais Geki ne trahirait cet espoir !

Parce que la force brute n'était rien sans conviction, sans idéal, sans but. Jadis il avait cru que cet idéal était justement la force brute. A présent il l'avait compris : sans espoir, la force brute n'est rien.


	5. La morsure du loup

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Cœur de Bronze

 **Titre du chapitre :** La morsure du loup

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Cœur de Bronze**

**Chapitre cinq : la morsure du loup**

La famille. Une notion étrange, comme venue d'un autre monde. Un monde dont les règles dépassaient sa compréhension. Avoir un père et une mère, comme cela paraissait fantastique et irréel !

Chaque fois qu'un orphelin était choisi par ses nouveaux parents, Nachi se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour accéder à cette récompense ultime. Pourquoi pas lui ? Était-il laid ? Stupide ? Ah comme il aurait aimé être l'heureux élu, pouvoir dire au-revoir aux orphelinats où il était trimballé comme une pièce rapportée ! Comme si, chaque fois, les dirigeants de l'hospice désiraient se débarrasser de lui et le remettre à un collègue.

Aussi, lorsque Matsumasa Kido décida d'emmener plusieurs orphelins, Nachi ne se sentit plus de joie. Enfin, ça y était ! Il avait été choisi. Certes avec d'autres orphelins, mais qu'importe. Il ferait tout pour se rendre indispensable, pour convaincre ce vieil homme de le garder, lui plutôt qu'un autre. Parce que Nachi l'avait bien compris : le multimillionnaire avait emmené tous ces garçons dans le but de les tester, de les évaluer. Pour finalement choisir celui qui resterait avec lui, dans sa magnifique demeure.

Lorsque les enfants furent conduits à ce hangar rempli de machines et d'instruments, et qu'on leur ordonna de faire tous ces exercices physiques, tout naturellement, Nachi se donna à fond. Dans l'espoir de séduire son peut être futur père (ou grand-père ?).

Un jour, alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de soulever des poids très lourds, il tourna machinalement la tête pour regarder la plate-forme, là-haut. Et il la vit pour la première fois. Des cheveux violets coupés court, une jolie robe de princesse... Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi monsieur Kido avait-il la main posée sur son épaule, d'un air protecteur ? Se pourrait-il que cette fillette soit...

Plus tard, Nachi, ainsi que les autres, apprirent l'identité de cette enfant. Elle s'appelait Saori et était la petite-fille de Kido. Sa petite-fille ! Ah comme elle avait de la chance ! Elle n'était pas orpheline, elle, elle avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Elle n'avait aucun effort à fournir pour plaire à un éventuel parent. C'était injuste. Pourquoi certains naissaient-ils avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche pendant que d'autres devaient redoubler d'efforts pour se faire accepter ?

Nachi n'avait jamais lu de contes de fées, et on ne lui en avait jamais lu. Pourtant il se figurait que les princesses devaient obligatoirement être très jolies mais également douces et bonnes. Saori remplissait la première condition. Quant aux deux autres... En fait de douceur, c'était de la tyrannie ; en fait de bonté, c'était de l'égoïsme à l'état pur. Jamais Nachi n'avait vu une pareille enfant gâtée. Et bien sûr, elle en profitait !

Ce jour-là, mademoiselle avait décidé de jouer au cheval. C'est qu'elle avait toute la panoplie de la cavalière, depuis l'uniforme jusqu'à la cravache. Tout d'abord, Nachi fut du même avis que Seiya et que les autres. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il était hors de question de... Une minute... Elle était la petite-fille de l'homme qui avait tout pouvoir en ces lieux. Dont celui de les chasser comme ils étaient venus. Peut-être devrait-il mettre sa fierté de côté et... Et c'était là, avant que Nachi ait pu faire un geste, que Jabu se proposa comme monture à Saori. Sur le moment, Nachi fut un petit peu vexé d'avoir été coiffé au poteau. Mais quand il vit la façon dont Saori se comportait avec son "cheval", lorsqu'il vit ensuite les écorchures sur les genoux de Jabu, il se félicita de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche et de ne pas s'être proposé avant son camarade. Décidément, qu'elle sale peste ! Et dire qu'il fallait être gentil et soumis envers elle. Nachi s'était promis de faire n'importe quoi pour être choisi. Mais pas à ce point. Il y avait des limites tout de même !

Il y eut le tirage au sort. Apparemment, les garçons seraient envoyés aux quatre coins du monde pour s'entraîner et rapporter une armure de Bronze. Voilà le pourquoi de ces exercices physiques ! C'était de la préparation.

Le sort désigna pour Nachi le Libéria, en Afrique de l'Ouest. Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté le Japon ! Quelle aventure ! Il ouvrit de grands yeux pendant le voyage, essayant de ne pas en perdre une miette.

Arrivé à destination, il rencontra son maître, un homme sage et juste. Grâce à lui, les difficultés de l'entraînement parurent plus supportables à Nachi. Certes, ses poings saignaient à force de les projeter contre la pierre impassible, certes ses poumons cherchaient de l'air lorsqu'il devait courir de toutes ses forces pendant des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Mais les paroles pleines de bienveillance de son maître lui redonnaient chaque fois l'envie de s'y remettre à fond. Car s'il était compréhensif, l'homme n'en oubliait pas d'inculquer à son élève l'enseignement nécessaire, qui passait par des exercices physiques éprouvants.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'entraînait, Nachi fut interrompu par un drôle de bruit, l'on aurait dit de petits couinements ou gémissements. Intrigué, il s'approcha et vit une louve allongée sur le côté. Près d'elle, trois petits louveteaux. La raison pour laquelle l'animal était couché sauta aux yeux de Nachi. La louve avait la patte prise dans un piège. Aussitôt, le garçon tendit la main pour la libérer lorsque... aïe ! Sa main se retrouva entre les mâchoires de l'animal. Du sang commença à couler de sa gueule. Ses yeux étaient comme fous de terreur. Nachi se dégagea et chercha quelque chose, un bâton, n'importe quoi pour faire levier. Puis il se souvint. S'il s'entraînait si dur, c'était pour faire jaillir le cosmos en lui, pour devenir fort, le plus fort. La louve l'avait déjà mordu ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, comme s'il allait pleurnicher pour une simple morsure alors qu'il s'éclatait les poings contre les rochers et menait son corps aux limites de ses capacités. Il se concentra, et sentit bientôt une douce chaleur l'envahir, de même qu'il éprouvait une impression de grande force en chacun de ses muscles. Cette fois, comme apaisée par l'émanation de ce cosmos, la louve resta tranquille pendant que le garçon, à mains nues, la débarrassait de ce piège de fer. Les petits sautillèrent de joie quand leur mère se redressa. Elle boitait mais pouvait encore se déplacer tant bien que mal. Elle emmena sa progéniture plus loin, là où vivait leur meute. Nachi la suivit, tâchant de se dissimuler et tout en prenant garde à la direction du vent pour éviter que son odeur ne le trahisse. Il vit les loups, et fut heureux de constater que la louve recevait bon accueil. Comme elle ne pouvait pas chasser pour l'instant, c'étaient ses congénères qui les nourriraient, elle et ses petits.

A partir de ce moment, Nachi profitait des rares moments de répit de son entraînement pour aller voir la meute et l'observer. Il les connut bientôt par cœur. Chose étrange, les animaux ne se sauvaient pas ni n'attaquaient. Comme s'ils savaient qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal.

Vint le jour où, enfin, son maître lui annonça qu'il avait gagné l'amure du Loup. Depuis qu'il avait libéré la louve, en effet, le garçon avait beaucoup progressé. Il fallait dire que cette fois-là fut la première fois où il utilisa son cosmos. Son maître lui dit également que les loups l'avaient senti et reconnu comme une présence extrêmement forte mais amicale. Ils avaient en quelque sorte senti le Chevalier en lui.

Nachi était heureux et fier de lui-même. Ça y était, il était le plus fort ! Peut-être même le plus fort du monde, enfin, à part son maître bien sûr.

Il revint au Japon. Où il retrouva les autres orphelins. Environ une dizaine d'entre eux avait réussi l'obtention des armures. Saori Kido, l'horrible gamine de leur enfance, avait organisé un grand tournoi.

Mais alors que la Licorne disputait son combat avec Andromède, Ikki fit son apparition. Aussitôt dans l'esprit de Nachi revint cette fois où le frère de Shun lui avait flanqué une bonne correction, juste avant le tirage au sort. Nachi avait en effet eu la mauvaise idée de se moquer de ce petit garçon fragile qu'était Shun à l'époque.

A présent, tout avait changé. Shun, bien sûr, puisqu'il avait réussi à obtenir une Cloth, mais également Nachi. Celui-ci se savait plus fort que dans sa jeunesse. Toutes ces années d'entraînement, elles n'avaient pas servi à rien tout de même ! Il allait lui montrer à ce Phénix ! D'ailleurs, le Loup et lui étaient censés se battre dans le cadre du tournoi.

Sûr de lui, Nachi s'apprêta à frapper... mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Un poing, un poing gigantesque qui semblait grossir encore et encore, et qui arrivait droit sur lui ! Sa puissance était telle que l'armure de Nachi se brisa en mille morceaux.

Et le Loup se réveilla quelque temps plus tard, abasourdi et choqué. Près de lui, Jabu, Ichi, Ban et Geki. Les autres, où étaient les autres Chevaliers de Bronze ? On lui apprit que Phénix avait volé l'armure d'or du Sagittaire et que Seiya, Hyôga, Shun et Shiryu s'étaient lancés à sa suite.

Et eux, que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas également à sa poursuite ?

La réponse, évidente, apparu à Nachi dans toute sa clarté aveuglante. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts. Ikki l'avait prouvé, ils n'étaient encore que des amateurs. Ah comme cela faisait mal à leur égo ! Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Le mieux était... de retourner là où ils avaient obtenu leurs Cloths, pour s'entraîner encore et encore. Pour pallier leur pitoyable faiblesse.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il retourna au Libéria. Il revit son maître, qui semblait l'attendre comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il reviendrait. Et Nachi s'entraîna une fois de plus. Il y mettait encore plus de cœur que la première fois. Cette fois, il savait que ce n'était pas parce que l'on portait une armure sur le dos que l'on était invincible.

Une fois qu'il se jugea prêt, il revint une nouvelle fois au Japon. Là, il apprit par Jabu que Saori, oui Saori, l'horrible peste gâtée pourrie, celle qui avait organisé le tournoi, n'était autre que la réincarnation d'Athéna.

Athéna... le maître de Nachi lui en avait parlé, elle était la divinité que protégeaient les Saints. Ainsi c'était vrai, et non pas une veille légende. Après tout, le cosmos existait alors pourquoi pas les dieux. Ce fut ainsi que Nachi rejoignit les autres en Grèce où il trouva Saori, pardon, Athéna, allongée, une flèche d'or en plein cœur. Si elle n'avait pas encore succombé, alors c'était sans doute la preuve de sa divinité.

Le jeune Chevalier se promit de la protéger : elle avait l'air si vulnérable, et en même temps se dégageait d'elle comme une aura douce et puissante à la fois. Elle avait beau être aux portes de la mort, son cosmos demeurait. Un cosmos divin.

Nachi décida qu'il serait désormais à son service. Après tout, c'était la raison d'être d'un Saint. Et il opposerait aux ennemis de sa déesse la morsure du loup !


End file.
